


Smile

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vivienne is done with your shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne has had quite enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

"Darling, you're making that face again," Vivienne stated, rolling her eyes before delicately turning a page in her tome.

Bull startled and nearly fell off his stool. The gray giant grumbled and righted himself before glaring halfheartedly at the mage sitting next to him. They'd taken a bit of a reprieve for the next few days from politics and playing negotiator, and the Qunari found himself next to the steely mage looking out on his Desya, Varric, Cole, Blackwall and Sera outside picking fruits and vegetables from their gardens.

"I am making no such face, mage. Such a brazen accusation for a warrior as mighty as I!" Bull bellowed out, comically flexing for good measure. The Orlesian sighed and gave him what the Inquisitor dubbed "the look." He was a large and imposing warrior but even her steely and unwavering gaze has - at times - unnerved him. She looked as though she were preparing herself for a great ordeal as she sipped her wine - from an extravagant piece of glassware - and then gingerly placed it back down.

"My dear Bull, it behooves me to have to remind you that we are currently in a relatively stable period of peace at the moment. I am allowed very few moments of leisure as it is whilst we so often traipse about the whole of the continent in Maker-knows-what conditions, all while wearing a pair of gorgeous Louis Rosseau that no talented shoemaker could ever possibly rouse back from the dead."

Bull opened his mouth to retort and then immediately snapped it shut when she flicked her hand at him and narrowed her eyes to slits.

"So imagine how daunting it is as I finally acquaint myself with - as pedestrian as it sounds - 'alone time,' with a glass of the finest harvest this pathetic vineyard could ever conjure up, only to find myself constantly besieged with your incessant pining. Honestly, even when you're silent you're still as obnoxious as your namesake." She instantly opened her book back up and reached for her glass, putting the final nail in that coffin.

Bull sputtered and looked utterly dumbstruck. The Qunari grumbled and petulantly crossed his arms before gazing back outside.

Desya was giggling and wiping some sweat from his brow at something Cole or Sera had said. Some mud smudged his clothes and even his bronze skin. His hair was loose and splayed across his back and shoulders. He was utterly a mess out there and - for the first time in months - looked childlike and, for once, enjoying himself. Bull thought he'd never seen him look as beautiful as he did in that moment. Like ten minutes ago, he found himself once again splitting a completely enamored grin from ear to ear. The Qunari was completely smitten with his little lover.

Vivienne groaned and thumbed loudly through her book, "What that gorgeous creature sees in you will forever be beyond me, darling. Go out there already. Sweep him up, adore him, deflower him over a railing...I don't care! Just stop fussing about for Maker's sake!"

Bull charged out into the garden still sporting that goofy grin and effortlessly scooped and swung the little Dalish man about. His squeals of laughter rang out all across the yard and carried inside. Without looking up from her book, Vivienne smiled.

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after tumblr exploded over Iron Bull's adorable smile shown in the recent teaser. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, and if you want more Dragon Age nonsense and Desya and Bull goofyness, visit my tumblr at: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
